


Rewinding is Not an Option

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Ai wishes he could go back in time.
Kudos: 3





	Rewinding is Not an Option

Ai looked around. 

All around him he could see their world. 

Cyberse.

Each of their sections, where everyone had their own place to enjoy. Ai loved to visit them whenever he could. Having fun, talking to them and they even played games! One of their favorites was to play tag. 

Hiding away in each other’s little world. The only rule was you couldn’t hide in your own world, you had to hide somewhere int he others. Back before they knew they were being hunted, back before the odd memories of children entered their minds before they even knew their lives were going to change. 

Opening his eyes Ai looked around, each of his friends there. 

All before the world ended for them. 

Smiling. 

Reaching out Ai swore he could almost reach them. 

“Hey, Ai!” Came Kurasagi’s voice. “You’ve been up there for a while, you okay?” 

Looking down for a second Ai blinked. Looking back at everyone as they faded slowly off into his memory. He had gotten lost again thinking about them. He tried to hold onto that moment of his little family until the last of digital memory was once again locked up in his mind. 

Looking down he could see the purple-haired man looking up at him. 

“I’m good! Just enjoying the city!” Ai called down. “Is Yusaku off of school yet?!” 

“Not yet! You want to come in for a bit?” 

“Not yet!” Ai waved as the other went back in, smile happiness falling again. “Not yet…” 

He looked back around the space in front of him longing to play a game with his family one more time. To go back to maybe talk to Lightening more. Ask him more questions or pay more attention in case there was something he missed that made his friend try to take over the human world. 

Spend more time gardening with Earth. Maybe they’d enjoy some more time walking around somewhere or if he had tried to help the Orange Ignis to ask Aqua out, just the two of them. 

Go flying with Windy. He always shad to the best pranks to play on the others. There was even a nice hidden place that only he knew about that Windy liked to go to. Where a leaf hammock was as the other used to lay there playing with the air around him for hours, some times days. 

And Flame. 

His best friend. 

They get to just hang out again. The two of them over to see the others Ai making a joke that was complimented by the other’s sarcasm. 

He wished he could go back in time to change it all. 

Ai wished he could go back somehow, save his family they could all be hidden away from humans, the Hanoi and they would just be… just be alone forever. 

Ai wiped the tears from his glowing eyes feeling empty and sick. 

He tried to feel for others like always was meet with nothing. 

Ai was alone.

“I want my family…” 

-


End file.
